Falkenjagd
by Sarah0683
Summary: FICLET: Faelon verunglückt auf dem Weg zu Círdan - wird ihm jemand helfen? Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen!


Disclaimer: Das Mittelerde-Universum gehört ausschließlich Prof. Tolkien, seinen Erben und evtl. noch NewLine-Cinema. Mir gehört nichts davon, abgesehen von Faelon, den hat mein Hirn selbst erschaffen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte und habe dies auch in Zukunft nicht vor.

An dieser Stelle vielen Dank an meine Betas Lessien Taralom und Leétor - Ihr seid die Besten!

Dunkelheit. Überall Dunkelheit. Faelon versuchte, sich umzusehen, doch ein stechender Schmerz hinter seiner Stirn hieß ihn, diese Bemühungen zu unterlassen. Verzweifelt versuchte er, die Finsternis um sich herum zu durchdringen. Was war geschehen? Er erinnerte sich, dass er durch den Wald geritten war, mit einer Botschaft für Círdan. Noch nicht weit von Bruchtal entfernt hörte er plötzlich ein lautes Grollen. An einer nahen Felswand ging eine Steinlawine ab. Sein Pferd scheute und warf ihn ab. Dann war es schwarz geworden, und er wusste nichts mehr.

Doch warum war es jetzt so dunkel? Die brennende Folter in seinem Körper ignorierend, hob Faelon den unverletzten Arm und hielt ihn vor sein Gesicht. Erleichtert bemerkte er den schwachen Umriss seiner Hand. Also musste es doch eine Lichtquelle geben! Dann wurden seine Kopfschmerzen unerträglich, und er verlor erneut das Bewusstsein.

Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, erkannte er, weshalb er kaum etwas hatte sehen können. Der Himmel war mit dunkelgrauen Wolken bedeckt, die im Sturm über das Firmament hinweg zogen. Jetzt war es Tageslicht, das an seine Augen drang, zuvor war es wohl Nacht gewesen. Vermutlich dauerte der Sturm schon länger an, sodass der Mond hinter den Wolken verborgen gewesen war. Zum anderen befand er sich in einer Grube. Langsam ließ er den Blick schweifen. Das Loch war offenbar schon uralt, möglicherweise eine aufgegebene Fallgrube. Er schluckte hart, als ihm klar wurde, dass er wohl vergeblich auf Hilfe warten würde. Er war noch nicht weit von Bruchtal entfernt gewesen, die Seinigen erwarteten ihn noch lang nicht zurück. Círdan dagegen wusste nicht, dass er kommen sollte und würde auch keine Suche nach ihm starten. Selbst wenn durch Zufall jemand in seine Nähe kommen würde, wäre er in der Grube kaum zu entdecken.

Leise stöhnte Faelon auf, als die Schmerzen stärker durch seinen Körper brandeten. Es war ihm unmöglich, den Kopf zu bewegen, ohne dass sich alles zu drehen begann, daher konnte er zunächst das Ausmaß seiner Verletzungen nicht einschätzen. Doch schließlich konnte er die größte Pein in seinem Kopf, seiner rechten Schulter und seinem rechten Bein lokalisieren. Er bemühte sich, den Schmerz durch geistige Übungen, die er von Elrond gelernt hatte, etwas beiseite zu schieben, und fand die Situation beinahe komisch, wenn sie nicht so ernst gewesen wäre. Dass er nun ausgerechnet dazu verdammt war, in diesem Loch zu verrecken – wenn er es gekonnt hätte, dann hätte er den Kopf geschüttelt.

Die Zeit verging nur langsam, während Faelon aus verdunkelten Augen die dahin ziehenden Wolken betrachtete. Irgendwann übermannte ihn die Erschöpfung, und er schlief ein.

Als er erwachte, wusste er zunächst nicht, was ihn geweckt hatte. Doch dann ertönte das Geräusch erneut. Jetzt erkannte er es: Der schrille Schrei eines Falken. Seine Augen suchten den Himmel ab, bis er ihn erblickte. Ein jagender Falke, der in den Sturzflug überging. Scheinbar hatte er sein Opfer entdeckt.

Faelon erschrak, als er erkannte, dass der Falke direkt auf ihn zustürzte. Er versuchte, die Arme zu heben, um sich zu schützen, doch die Schmerzen waren so groß, dass er Sterne sah und die Arme wieder sinken ließ. Erst kurz vor der Grube fing der Falke den Sturz ab und ließ sich mit einigen Flügelschlägen herabsinken, bis er neben Faelon zum Sitzen kam. Sprachlos sah der Elb zu, wie der Vogel seinen schönen Kopf an seine verletzte Schulter schmiegte.

„Ich bitte dich, mein Schöner, fliege nach Bruchtal. Hole Hilfe. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch durchhalte", flüsterte Faelon erschöpft. Seine Intuition sagte ihm, dass der Vogel seine letzte Hoffnung war, die Grube lebend zu verlassen. Mit einem Schrei stieg der Falke wieder auf und flog davon. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Faelon ihm nach.

Erneut überwältigte ihn die Müdigkeit, aber der Schlaf wollte sich nicht einstellen. Immer wieder wallte der Schmerz durch seinen Körper und hielt ihn von einem wohltuenden Schlaf ab. So döste er nur vor sich hin, während er darauf hoffte, dass es dem Falken gelingen möge, die Elben in Bruchtal zu alarmieren.

Die Stunden verrannen. Faelons Kräfte hatten fast gänzlich nachgelassen, als er den Schrei des Falken wieder vernahm. Gleich darauf tauchte der Vogel über den Baumwipfeln auf und blieb genau über der Grube flügelschlagend in der Luft stehen.

„Bei Elbereth", flüsterte Faelon, als der Hufschlag von Pferden erklang. Sollte der Falke es tatsächlich geschafft haben, Hilfe zu holen?

„Dort drüben ist das Biest!", hörte der verletzte Elb eine Stimme rufen. Er erkannte die von Lord Glorfindel.

Faelon holte Luft, so gut er konnte, und begann zu rufen: „Hilfe! Hier bin ich!", und dann etwas leiser: „Bitte helft mir doch…"

Erneut vernahm er Glorfindels Stimme. „Ruhig! Haltet ein! Ich habe etwas gehört, eine Stimme…" Und schon ertönte der Ruf: „Ist hier jemand?"

Ein letztes Mal raffte Faelon alle Kräfte zusammen, die er noch besaß, und antwortete.

„Ich bin hier! In dem Loch unter dem Falken…"

Er hörte, wie am Rand der Grube jemand durch ein Gebüsch brach, und Glorfindels Gesicht erschien in seinem Blickfeld. Neben ihm tauchten mehrere Mitglieder der Grenzwache Bruchtals auf.

„Es ist Faelon!"

„Valar, was ist geschehen?"

„Faelon, bist du verletzt?"

So tönten die Rufe durcheinander. Lediglich Glorfindel fragte nicht, sondern handelte. Schnell ließ er sich an einem Seil in die Grube hinab. Schnell untersuchte er Faelon.

„Faelon, Ihr habt schwere Verletzungen erlitten. Wir müssen Euch so rasch wie möglich hier heraus holen. Wir haben also nicht die Zeit, Blessuren zu versorgen. Ihr werdet Schmerzen haben, wenn man uns gleich hinauf ziehen wird."

Faelon antwortete Glorfindel nicht. Zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt, gegen den Schmerz und die Übelkeit anzukämpfen, die Glorfindel in ihm auslöste, als er ihn bewegte. Doch er verlor den Kampf, als Glorfindel ihn vorsichtig hochhob, um sich mit ihm aus der Grube ziehen zu lassen. So spürte er nicht mehr, wie Glorfindel ihn vor sich auf sein Pferd hob. Und er sah auch nicht mehr, wie der Falke dem Zug nach Bruchtal folgte.

Langsam fand Faelon den Weg aus der Dunkelheit. Als erstes sah er das ernste Gesicht von Lord Elrond. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch es kam nur ein Stöhnen über seine Lippen. Vorsichtig flößte Elrond ihm einen scheußlich schmeckenden Trank ein. Etwas so Furchtbares konnte nur heilende Wirkung haben, also blieb Faelon still liegen und wartete, dass der Tee seine schmerzstillende Wirkung entfaltete, bevor er etwas sagte.

„Wie…"

Sogleich unterbrach Elrond ihn. „Die Gnade der Valar war mit Euch. Ihr wärt gestorben, wenn Lord Glorfindel und seine Männer Euch nicht gefunden hätten, als sie den Falken jagten, der Glorfindel blutig gehackt hatte."

„Der Falke… Ich erinnere mich…"

„Ihr habt übrigens Besuch." Lächelnd gab Elrond den Blick zum Fenster frei, sodass Faelon den Falken sehen konnte, der dort wartend auf dem Fensterbrett saß.


End file.
